Cake
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Fic for Shishido's birthday.Kita makan kue di saat kita sedang bahagia.Karena hidup itu berat dan menyakitkan, jika ada hal yang membahagiakan, kita ingin mempermanisnya dgn menikmati kue yang lezat...Tapi Shishido-san tidak suka manis...! ShishiTori


**Title: Cake**

**Author : EpitsuOnna**

**Disclaimer : The characters all belongs to Konomi Takeshi**

**Characters : Shishido/Ohtori, with all Hyoutei regular**

**Warning : Choutarou agak kecewekan? Karena dia bikin kue segala XD**

**This is for Shishido's birthday! Selamat ulang tahun ke-15 yang ke 11, Shishido Ryou! XD Gw sekarang lebih tua dari lw, hahaha. Stay as my favorite seme ever, okay! ;D Take care of your lovely Chouta for us, the fangirls~!**

xxxxxx

Orang-orang bilang bahwa kita makan kue di saat kita sedang bahagia. Sebuah film yang kutonton bilang bahwa, karena hidup itu berat dan menyakitkan, jika ada hal yang membahagiakan, kita ingin mempermanisnya lagi dengan menikmati kue yang lezat.

Tapi bagaimana kalau pacarmu tidak suka manis? Seperti pacarku misalnya! Shishido-san tidak membenci manis, namun ia tidak menikmatinya sebagaimana aku menikmatinya. Ia akan merengut di hadapan kue yang berlapis cokelat dan gula-gula, mencicipinya secuil sebelum mendorongnya ke arahku dan berkata, "Kau saja yang makan, Chouta,"

Dan tak terkecuali terhadap Gateau Opera yang spesial kupanggangkan untuknya untuk hari ulang tahunnya!

"Tapi Shishido-san," Aku merengut. Aku menghabiskan nyaris seminggu begadang berlatih supaya bisa membuatnya jadi sesempurna itu, "Ini kubuatkan khusus untukmu,"

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka yang terlalu manis," Shishido-san mengerutkan dahinya.

Aku menatap Gateau-ku yang cuma dimakan sepotong kecil dengan sedih, menutup kotak itu kembali dan menunduk. Shishido-san menatapku, namun aku tetap terdiam.

"Choutarou…?"

Aku mendongak, menatap Shishido-san yang memperhatikanku, "Kau… marah ya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Cuma kecewa,"ujarku perlahan.

Shishido-san belum sempat berkata apa-apa dan bel masuk berbunyi. Aku mengangkat kotak berisi Opera itu dengan hati-hati, memeluknya dengan lembut. Shishido-san mengusap poniku dan mencium dahiku sebelum berkata perlahan, "Maafkan aku,"

Aku menggeleng, tertawa, "Tak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, aku seharusnya tahu Shishido-san kan memang tidak suka yang manis-manis. Aku malah membuatkan cake semanis ini,"

Shishido-san memperhatikan wajahku, berusaha melihat apakah aku benar-benar tidak marah padanya. Aku tergelak, "Sungguh. Aku akan memakannya di rumah bersama neesan. Ayo masuk ke kelas," Kami berjalan dan berpisah di belokan yang memisahkan gedung kelas 3 dengan kelas 2 (SMA). Aku menghela napas, memperhatikan seloyang kue cokelat mungil dengan cara membuat yang sangat panjang itu. Alih-alih tulisan 'Opera' seperti yang biasa dibuat oleh orang-orang, aku menuliskan 'Happy Birthday'. Aku harusnya berpikir bahwa daripada membuat kue yang sulit, mending aku membuat kue yang bisa dinikmati Shishido-san –Shishido-san juga tidak mungkin mengerti kan susahnya membuat kue itu.

Pelajaran berlalu dan saatnya untuk latihan tennis siang akhirnya datang. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan Gateau-ku, aku lebih memikirkan apa yang harus kuberikan pada Shishido-san sebagai ganti hadiah ulang tahunnya. Aku meletakkan Gateau itu di atas meja klub, sementara aku sedang mengambil handuk bersih dari dalam loker. Aku cuma menoleh saat sebuah pekikan kudengar, "YA TUHAN, GATEAU!"

Aku melihat Akutagawa-senpai sedang memandangi kotak berisi Gateau itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan ia menatapku, "Punya siapa? Aku mau, aku mauuu!" Aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa membuatnya lain kali lagi untuk neesan, jadi aku mengangguk pada Akutagawa-senpai dan berkata, "Dimakan saja, senpai. Ada pisaunya di dalamnya. Tapi tak ada piring,"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Akutagawa-senpai melonjak-lonjak gembira. Ia membuka kotak penutup kue dan berteriak girang, "Kelihataannnyaaa enaaakkk!" Aku pun gembira melihat ia begitu semangat ingin mencicipi kueku, jadi kupotongkan agak besar untuknya. Akutagawa-senpai memakannya dengan gembira, melahapnya sampai pipinya gembung. Ia memelukku, tak bisa berbicara karena mulutnya terlalu penuh dengan kue. Aku cuma tertawa karena aku mengerti, kutepuk-tepuk punggung senpaiku yang lucu itu.

Selanjutnya, Oshitari-senpai masuk bersama Mukahi-senpai dan melihat Gateau-ku terhidang di meja.

"ADA KUE!" Mukahi-senpai berteriak semangat.

"Itu Gateau Opera?" Oshitari-senpai menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kue yang diciptakan sebagai penghormatan untuk Opera di Paris tahun 1930-an?"

"Silakan dimakan," Aku tersenyum.

"Ini buatanmu, Ohtori?" Mukahi-senpai bertepuk tangan senang, "_Sugee_! Itadakimasuuu!"

"ENAAAKK!" Akutagawa-senpai mulai meloncat-loncat di dekat meja, lalu menatapku dengan penuh harap, "Aku boleh makan sepotong lagi?"

"Habiskan saja," Aku tertawa. Aku senang sekali mereka kelihatannya sangat bersemangat melihat kue buatanku. Oshitari-senpai dan Mukahi-senpai baru memulai gigitan pertama mereka ketika Atobe-senpai masuk, Kabaji-kun di belakangnya.

"Oooh," Atobe-senpai mengerjap, lalu tersenyum, "Kelihatannya ada teman yang cocok untuk minum teh. Kabaji, buatkan teh,"

"Usu," Kabaji mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan di mana cangkir-cangkir keramik antik diletakkan bersama tumpukan kaleng berisi jenis teh kualitas nomor satu dan termos.

Kemudian Hiyoshi-kun bergabung, mencicipi satu potong dan memuji dengan enak meski dia bilang aku membuatnya terlalu manis (Yang langsung membuatnya diprotes oleh Akutagawa-senpai yang bilang makin manis makanan itu makin enak).

"AH, SHISHIDO!" Mukahi-senpai berteriak ketika Shishido-san memasuki ruangan klub. Ia mengerjap melihat seisi ruang ganti regular sedang mengunyah dan memegang kue cokelat di tangan mereka, lalu menatapku.

"Kau mau tidak, Shishido?" Oshitari-san menyodorkan sepotong sisa kue di atas alas, "Choutarou membuat Gateau nih… Rasanya sedap sekali. Tinggal satu lho,"

Aku menatap Shishido-san yang membatu dan sedikit merasa bersalah. Harusnya itu memang kue ulang tahun untuk Shishido-san… Tapi Shishido-san kan tidak mau. Tidak salah kan, jika aku malah membaginya ke anggota tim? Shishido-san menatap kue itu dan mengerutkan alis.

"Oi, kalian!" Shishido-san merengut pada Atobe-buchou, Mukahi-senpai dan Akutagawa-senpai yang masih mengunyah-ngunyah dengan nikmat, "Kalian tidak lihat tulisan 'happy birthday' di atasnya? Itu kue ulang tahunku tahu! Bisa-bisanya kalian menyantap kue ulang tahun orang lain tanpa seijin yang punya!"

"Aku sudah ijin kok!" Akutagawa-senpai merengut, "Ini kan kue Choutarou!"

"Ini kueku!" Shishido-san menyambar sisa kue di tangan Akutagawa-senpai dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Akutagawa-senpai menatap tangannya

"Sh-Shishido-san," Aku mengerjap, agak kaget, "A-Aku akan membuatkanmu… kue lain,"

Bahkan beberapa detik setelah aku selesai berkata-kata, ruang loker masih senyap. Shishido-san masih memasang tampang luar biasa garang di wajahnya. Bahkan Atobe-buchou terlihat tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun akhirnya, ia berdehem dan berteriak, "Latihan mulai! Shishido, Ohtori, tanding 3 set dengan Oshitari dan Mukahi. Jirou, tanding dengan Kabaji, dan Hiyoshi, kau denganku,"

"B-Baik!" Aku menjawab, sedikit gelagapan. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan mulai bergerak, Mukahi-senpai mengikat tali sepatunya, berbisik-bisik dengan Oshitari-senpai sambil melirik Shishido-san. Atobe-buchou memperhatikan Shishido-san, pasti sesungguhnya pun ingin tahu kalau-kalau Shishido-san benar-benar semarah itu. Aku juga takut. Apa Shishido-san benar-benar marah… karena kue itu? Tapi dia kan tidak mau, jadi kuberikan pada orang lain. Apa… aku salah? Memang sih aku berkata aku akan memakannya dengan neesan…

Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk mendekati Shishido-san. Kadang meski Shishido-san kesal dan marah pada seseorang atau akan sesuatu, ia tetap tersenyum dan ramah padaku. Jadi mungkin kali ini juga seperti itu… Kupanggil ia perlahan, "Shishido-san…?"

Ia tak menjawab, bahkan tidak menoleh padaku, dan cuma membenamkan topinya dan melangkah keluar ruang ganti. Aku merasa seperti sesuatu direnggut dari dalam badanku, dan tiba-tiba merasa dingin. Shishido-san… Dia… marah padaku…!

Aku sedikit gemetar, dan berdiri di sana dengan canggung. Kuraih raketku, dan menelan ludah. Bagaimana ini? Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf… Semoga itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah… Aku bersiap untuk keluar ke lapangan ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk lenganku.

"T-Tori-chan… maaf ya," Akutagawa-senpai membuat wajah bersalah, "Itu… kue ulang tahun Shishin ya? Aku sudah lihat juga sih, tapi aku tak menyangka Shishin bakal marah…"

"Ah… tidak, ini bukan salah senpai," Aku berusaha menenangkan Akutagawa-senpai, "Aku yang memberikan kue itu, jadi..."

"Cepat, Choutarou!" Shishido-san berteriak dari luar, membuatku berjengit kaget dan menjawab gugup, "A-Ah! I-iya, Shishido-san! Maafkan aku!" Aku menoleh pada Akutagawa-senpai, "A-Ano senpai… aku permisi… Maaf ya!"

Shishido-san melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, wajahnya tetap terlihat kesal. Aku baru saja mulai berkata, "S-Shishido-san…" tapi kemudian Shishido-san membuang muka dan berkata dengan nada dingin, "Ayo pemanasan dulu,"

Aku merasa ingin menangis. Aku tidak mau jadi kacau begini… Aku mengikuti Shishido-san, berlari mengelilingi lapangan dalam diam. Setelah 7 putaran, kami kembali ke lapangan, dan Shishido-san masih tidak menatapku sekali pun. Aku tak sempat meminta maaf, karena tiba-tiba saja peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai sudah berbunyi. Oshitari-senpai dan Mukahi-senpai sudah menanti di balik net.

"Servis," Shishido-san memberikan bola padaku, namun menatap pada tanganku daripada mataku. Bukan salahku kan kalau dengan suasana seperti itu, aku menyia-nyiakan 2 kesempatan serve? Semuanya net.

Ketika Shishido-san berteriak dari depan, "Yang benar saja, Choutarou! Ada apa denganmu?" dan akhirnya menatapku tapi dengan ekspresi kesal, saat itulah aku benar-benar melesak. Aku sangat sedih. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan Shishido-san. Kenapa Shishido-san galak sekali…?

Tangisku pecah. Ya, di tengah lapangan. Aku tahu itu memalukan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Aku mulai dengan isakan pelan, tapi air mata langsung membanjir keluar begitu saja. Shishido-san kelihatan kaget sekali.

"C-CHOUTAROU?"

"A-A-Aku minta maaf…" Aku berkata perlahan, "A-A-A-Aku malah memberikan Gateau itu pada yang lain. T-t-ta-tapi kan Shishido-san sendiri yang tak mau. Jadi kupikir tak apa-apa…"

Shishido-san menghampiriku, wajahnya langsung melembut ketika berkata, "A-Aku mengerti," Ia kelihatan panik. Ia mengelus-elus kepalaku dan berkata cepat, "A-Aku mengerti. Jangan menangis, Choutarou!" Shishido-san me…nurunkan wajahku untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Maaf. Aku cuma marah pada diriku sendiri. Ini memang salahku,"

Aku masih terisak, namun kemudian berkata pelan, "Aku akan membuatkan Shishido-san kue lagi. Kali ini yang Shishido-san sukai,"

"Iya," Shishido-san memelukku, "Kali ini akan kumakan,"

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukan itu, "Iya. Aku akan membuatkan yang keju saja. Yang rasanya agak asin. Atau dengan mint,"

Shishido-san menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, "Dengan mint saja oke,"

Kami berpelukan selama beberapa saat sampai Mukahi-senpai berteriak, "Ya Tuhan, kami harus menunggu kalian berpelukan sampai kapan baru pertandingannya bisa dilanjutkan, hah?"

Aku melepaskan diri dari Shishido-san dan berteriak malu, "M-Maaf, Mukahi-senpai! Bisa dilanjutkan sekarang!"

Shishido-san membetulkan letak topinya dan berteriak membalas, "Kalau kau iri bilang sajaa!" Aku menatap Shishido-san yang sekarang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mengejek pada Mukahi-senpai yang sedang balas memaki-makinya, dan tertawa kecil. Syukurlah. Untung aku menangis…

Latihan dilanjutkan tanpa masalah. Shishido-san dan aku pulang bersama, dan sepanjang perjalanan hingga ke stasiun, aku terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus kubuatkan untuk Shishido-san besok. Shishido-san bilang dia mau sesuatu dengan mint…

"Choutarou,"

"Ah, iya!" Aku segera tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh pada Shishido-san, "Ya, Shishido-san?"

Shishido-san tersenyum, "Kau mau kutraktir makan? Bagaimana pun, hari ini aku ulang tahun,"

"Ah, oke!" Aku senang sekali. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Shishido-san.

"Kau mau apa?" Shishido-san berbelok ke arah jalan pertokoan yang penuh kedai makanan, kage dan restoran. Jalanan lumayan ramai dengan anak-anak sekolah yang keluyuran sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah.

Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Burger boleh? Aku mendadak ingin milkshake…"

"Ah, oke," Shishido-san nyengir. Mataku membelalak saat kurasakan tangannya menggandeng milikku. Wajahku segera memerah, dan aku berkata gugup, "S-Shishido-san…?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Shishido-san menatapku. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Atau kau keberatan?"

"T-tidak sama sekali!" Aku segera menjawab. Wajahku benar-benar merah –aku malu, namun juga senang. Aku tahu beberapa orang memerhatikan kami, tapi rasanya aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar merasa bakal meledak bahagia. Shishido-san…

Kami melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai burger, dan sementara aku menjaga kursi, Shishido-san memesan makanan. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memikirkan soal kue yang akan kubuat nanti di rumah. Aku tidak tahu banyak kue dengan rasa mint… Biasanya mint dipasangkan dengan cokelat pahit, karena biasanya memang diperuntukkan orang yang tidak suka manis. Hm…

Shishido-san kembali dengan nampan berisi enam Combo Burger ukuran large, dua kantong besar kentang goreng, segelas lemon tea dan segelas milkshake di atasnya. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, dan melihatku yang melamun sesaat sebelum aku mendongak padanya dan tersenyum, ia bertanya, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Choutarou?"

"Mm~" Aku mengambil sebuah burger, dan berkata dengan tawa kecil, "Coba tebak~"

"Hm," Shishido-san mengambil lemon tea miliknya, dan meminumnya sambil menatapku. Kemudian sesudahnya, ia nyengir, "Aku?"

Mukaku memerah, dan aku tertawa kecil, "Shishido-san narsis sekali! Bukan~ Aku sedang memikirkan kue yang dijadikan pengganti itu… Ah, Shishido-san, kalau cokelat pahit, Shishido-san suka tidak? Aku berpikir juga kalau gulanya kuganti madu…"

"Chouta…" Shishido-san menghela napas, lalu menatapku, "Dengar ya baik-baik. Buka telingamu dan dengarkan aku,"

"Um?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Shishido-san menatapku dengan serius… Kuletakkan burger yang hendak kumakan, karena sepertinya ini pembicaraan yang penting.

"Aku senang sekali kau berusaha membuatkanku kue…" Shishido-san berkata, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak butuh kue,"

Tunggu. Bukankah kata-kata itu terlalu menusuk, Shishido-saaaan? Aku ternganga dan Shishido-san kelihatannya tahu bahwa aku sedikit tersinggung, jadi ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tunggu! Maksudku adalah… Meski tidak ada kue sekalipun…" Ia tersenyum, "Asal ada kau, ulang tahunku sudah menjadi sangat spesial,"

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dan ketika kata-kata Shishido-san benar-benar mengena ke otakku, wajahku segera memanas. S-Shishido-saaan! Ia mengatakan hal yang sangat manis begitu… A-Aku harus bereaksi seperti apa…?

"Shi-Shishido-san…"

"Jadi, kau mengerti kan? Bukannya aku tidak mau kau membuatkan kue atau aku tidak suka," Shishido-san tersenyum, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Daripada kau pulang dan membuatkan kue untukku di rumahmu, lebih baik kita menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku ini berdua,"

"A-ah…" Aku tersenyum, pipiku masih merona, "Baiklah… Shishido-san," Dan aku berpikir sebentar. Lalu aku mendongak, menatap Shishido-san dengan rengutan di wajah, "Tapi meski Shishido-san berkata seperti ini, tadi Shishido-san marah saat kuenya dimakan oleh senpai lainnya,"

Shishido-san membuat wajah merengut, dan pipinya memerah, "Kau… kenapa harus membahas soal itu lagi, sih?" Shishido-san berdehem, wajahnya masih memerah saat ia mengatakan, "Dengar ya, aku marah bukan karena aku sebal sebab itu kueku namun Jirou malah memakannya lebih banyak daripada aku atau apa. Bukan juga karena mereka terlihat menikmatinya tanpa rasa dosa padahal jelas-jelas itu kue ulang tahunku dan mereka belum minta ijin padaku…"

Dan dalam kenyataanya, Shishido-san pasti sebenarnya juga kesal karena fakta-fakta itu. Aku tersenyum geli. Shishido-san kadang sangat manis, begitu malu-malu. Shishido-san menghela napas, "Aku kesal karena… kau kelihatan senang sekali saat mereka memakannya,"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, "E-Eh?"

"Soalnya… Aku…" Shishido-san sedikit menunduk, wajahnya memerah. Ia menatapku lagi, namun kemudian melirik ke samping, wajahnya tambah merah saat berkata, "… 'Padahal kalau tadi aku memakannya sedikit lebih banyak lagi, mungkin dia juga akan membuat wajah senang seperti padaku…' Begitulah… pikiranku tadi,"

Aku terpana sesaat, menatap wajah Shishido-san yang masih memerah dan dipalingkan ke arah lain, terlalu malu untuk menatapku langsung. Aku tersipu juga, namun menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirku, merasa tersentuh mendengar alasan itu.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini, kita ke rumah Shishido-san…" Aku berkata dengan nada manis, kumiringkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum, berusaha membuat Shishido-san menatap kembali padaku. Aku berhasil –ia melirik kembali padaku, wajahnya masih memerah. Aku melanjutkan dengan senyum yang lebih lebar, "Dan aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan bersama, ya~?"

Shishido-san menatapku, kemudian nyengir, "Kau akan ke rumahku?"

"Kalau Shishido-san tidak keberatan…"

"Kapan aku pernah keberatan kau mau main ke rumah, hah?" Shishido-san tertawa. Tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman, "Ayo makan,"

"Itadakimasu~"

"Itadakimasu!"

Dan hari itu rasanya adalah hari termanis di dunia, bahkan meski pun kami tidak punya kue apapun untuk dimakan…

xxxxx

**Sorry about the ending. Gw ga tau apakah menurut kalian itu terlalu cepat, tapi gw ga bisa ngebayangin scene lain yang lebih cocok selain ngakhirin di sini. Dan kalau mau lanjut ampe ke rumah Shishido, kayaknya tema utama dari keseluruhan ficnya bisa ilang. Dan mungkin ini fic yang aneh, karena meski dibuat untuk ultah Shishido, POV nya dari Chouta XD LOL, sorry ya. Entah kenapa bikin fic dari POV uke itu lebih gampang. Mungkin karena mereka lebih sensitif 8D hehe.**

**Reviews are greatly welcome~! Thanks for reading! : ) **


End file.
